1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner tile assembly used in various firing furnaces or the like.
2. Related Art Statement
Hitherto, there has been known a burner tile assembly for use in various firing furnaces as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 80-9603. Such a burner tile assembly, as shown in FIG. 3 illustrating an example thereof, is mainly composed of a high-speed type burner 21; a cylindrical combustion tile 22 aligned with the burner axis for defining a combustion chamber 23 adapted for burning combustible mixed gas injected from the high-speed type burner 21; a plurality of diffusion air nozzles 24 which are arranged around the combustion tile at an angle to the burner axis so as to direct diffusion air supplied under a medium pressure of 500.about.1000 mm Aq. to the combustion gas out of the combustion chamber; and a mixing tile 25 adapted for mixing the combustion gas from the combustion chamber and the diffusion air from the diffusion air nozzles and for directing the mixture of gases into a firing furnace. The mixing tile 25 is formed as a part of a side wall 26 of the firing furnace so as to support its load by bricks of the side wall 26, but is not integrally formed with the side wall.
In conventional burner tile assembly as mentioned above, however the amount of air which can be supplied is restricted since the diffusion air is supplied by means of a plurality of nozzles and the pressure of air is decreased since the nozzles are inclined at an angle to the burner axis. In order to deliver a lot of air from the diffusion air nozzles 24, it is required to supply the air under a medium pressure as mentioned above. Moreover, the burner tile assembly is not integrally combined and hence the mixing tile 25 must be arranged as a part of the sidewall, but can not be mounted on a fiber side wall having low mechanical strength.